All the Love there is
by rasalgethi1
Summary: It was a night darker than usual, with no moon to illuminate the streets, only the lamps with their pale and gloomy flame gives light to walk in the poorest suburbs of London.


It was a night darker than usual, with no moon to illuminate the streets, only the lamps with their pale and gloomy flame gives light to walk in the poorest suburbs of London.A figure elegantly dressed with a cylinder head moves dangling on one side and the other of the road, has a bottle of expensive champagne in hand guzzling greedily with pensive look and unfocused, a prostitute who tried clients under the light a lantern saw him and called him "hey beautiful, you wanna have fun?" but the guy not even calculates and continues to travel that road with no apparent destination, until it leaned against the wall of an old house and threw up all over alcohol in his body "Jojo damn, damn ..." another retch it does wear out on the ground "I am disgusting, I look like my father ..."he looked upward with amber eyes filled with tears, and with the feeling that everything is getting out of hand, she touched her belly and felt like moving the creature in her lap "now that my plan was about to be realized, when I could live in comfort for the rest of my life, he's going to find out everything, right! not accept it "began to drink" but it gets worse, I Dio treated as a whore to take to bed, a fuck when you have time to spare, what an idiot I was to fall in love in love with someone like you, who he preferred that kind of joyful goose Erina Pendleton to me that I am going to give a child ... but I'm fine with, so I learn "she got up with difficulty and began to wander, when a group of drunken passed beside her singing loudly, bumping violently sending her to the ground "Hey kind of idiot, be careful where you step," "yes, you hurt our friend" surrounded her "look look, must be one of the rich young men slakers, do not you know that it is dangerous to turn night into these places? They can unpleasant encounters "bring out the knife" because it does not offer us another shot, huh? "In response to Dio she stood up and violently hit him with the bottle one of the criminals who fell backward with his nose shattered "how dare you speak to me only, race of beggars?" "What did you say, brat?" "I we will make a nice hole in the belly "one of the group attacked the blonde with a powerful right laid him on the ground, now is attacked in many who are launching slashing knife that pierce the precious young blouse in an attempt to defend itself is immobilized from behind and hit by fists in her face while on the stomach"Now we're not so much the bully, eh? "And with his blade one of the guys end up tearing the blouse of Dio and then do an amazing surprise" hey friends, this guy is a woman ", Yes, Dio Brando was a girl raised as a boy by his father Dario had managed to fool everyone about his true sex to be able to rise to positions of power that a woman would not have been granted, The alcoholic with the knife cuts the bandage that kept concealed the bosom of Dio that now Free is displayed in all its consistency "that beautiful boobs you find yourself for being a" gentleman ""They mocked the criminals who began to palpate strongly that she could not do anything" fuck are so great that I do not enter into a "hand" I DO NOT TOUCH ! "a kick in the lower parts to the oldest of the bunch who howled in pain "you'll never want to make a wild filly with us"they took a slaps and then took her to an alleyway where they threw to the ground with the intention to rape her: with her arms still firmly held by two buddies, the more fat tore her pants and spread her legs "like nice pink pussies "without notice slipped a finger into the vagina making them very badly "warm and narrow to perfection" unhooked his belt and dropped his pants and let out a ridiculously small penis "fuck you now how come no one has ever fucked you, even those who He got you pregnant, "placing his stubby hands on the slight bulge of the belly blonde. Dio closed her eyes as tears ran down her face and then ... silence.

"Dio!"

a familiar voice made her open her eyes: Jonathan was kneeling next to her, there was no trace of the drunkards "do not fear have fled, I hope you have not hurt you"The girl tried to rearrange how can and jumped up shamed "What are you doing here? Not you follow me?" "Sure that I followed you I was worried about you" "you should not, so take care of myself" retrieved the bottle and began to drink,Jonathan takes it away and broke against the wall, angry Dio took the boy by the collar and snarled"HOW THE FUCK YOU PERMITTED !" "You should not drink, especially in your condition" "FUCK, I DO WHAT I WANT, RATHER COME BACK FROM YOUR little girlfriend, THAT MY SON WE THINK I" "our son, do not forget Dio"He took her hand and drags her away with him "WHERE AM BRINGING YOU?" "At home of course, is no place for you here," she tried to twist away from the grip, but to no after the village there was the coach of joestar family waiting for them, Jonathan opened the door and brought up first Dio as a true gentleman, and then he could well set off once home.

They returned to the villa where the lights were out for hours.

Jonathan and Dio they had quarreled all the way back and the blonde had fallen for first heading for the door staggered visibly, the brown-haired boy caught her with a arm "go alone" "but if you impellest even stand" and made along the stairs quietly as not to wake the servants and especially the old George, the patriarch who had a notoriously light sleeper "back little miss" succeeding in.

Now close to her room, Dio drove the carer and headed toward the bed, but tripped over a carpet flap that preceded the writing desk and ruined to the ground, taking with her that Jonathan had rushed to help her, they found themselves on top of each ' other with her practically ripped shirt in an attempt to Jonathan to retain the fall ,He fell face on the naked bosom of Dio: the womb, warm and soft to the touch when Jonathan in moments of passion loved to dive, almost reluctantly raised his face to meet the girl who strangely did not speak, but took the hand of the dark and she placed it right on one of her breasts "Dio, what are you doing?" "Jojo ..." their faces were only a few millimeters and their mouths almost brushed, her amber eyes went from anger to tenderness and yearning of love,Jojo realized in a moment of love and yet ... Dio pretty darn you love her madly, nothing could compare to that feeling, even the great affection he felt for Erina his childhood friend and the woman he was to marry, Dio was for him the ideal woman with whom to start a family and desired to die, "Dio, you're beautiful" "Jojo ... kiss me ... now !"still down their eager mouths tried and enveloped in a sensual kiss that became more and more stringent, with the languages you voluptuously caressed each other, their arms encircled his waist of the girl pushed her chest against his muscular:their joined bodies perfectly and the blonde felt the boy's erection grow gradually and pulsing against her slit which began to moisten, broke away for breath "You're excited for a kiss?" makes the girl but Jonathan did not answer and his face red she stood up: picked her up and laid her on the bed where off his pants (or what remained of it) and left her naked, beautiful and at his mercy "Jonathan, i pray you still feel the hands of those criminals on me, console me"" i will give back your body a temple "he took off his shirt where you could notice the sculpted pecs and abs of steel and then his pants leaving the member turgid and pulsing, for Dio was a magnificent performance and invited him to climb into bed: With drew the skin index that covered those explosive muscles and then down until it reaches the hard penis traveling until the lingering tip on the glans causing pleasure tremors in the boy and then down and caress the testicles "Jojo, would you like me for I suck? must be delicious ""Oh Dio ... .. lay it between the tits and then sucks well" usually was not so explicit but was excited as never before, Dio welcomed the big cock of Jonathan among her large breasts "So, you like?" and she began with the tip of the tongue to lick the organ skin pinching it with her teeth the ribs and then kiss on her lips the glans and finally swallow it entirely in her warm mouth making up and down with her breasts along the rod ,giving a heavenly pleasure to Jonathan that unconsciously pushed the girl's head all the way to risk making her choke "Hey do you plan !" "I'm sorry, he did not deliberately" tried to justify himself, although he looked wrong for a while 'Dio began to work with the mouth and breast on the dark-haired member like nothing had then put the average lover's anus stimulating the prostate: Jonathan did not understand anything,as if he had received an electric shock cum in the mouth of his beloved profusely that swallowed up most of the hot spunk and the rest fell on tits, smearing of liquid pearly "really good your milk, I would like it everywhere," licked her luscious lips and implacable then sucking her fingers one by one "tell me you liked my boobs?" "Wonderful and soft" Dio stretched out and spread her legs and with two fingers extended the lips of her vagina "Jonathan Joestar, fuck me like you know how you !""Not now, first I want to clean up" pounced on breasts still drenched in cum and began to greedily suck it away from the nipples as if sucking on its mother's milk: there was no part of the skin of the breast that was not red or marked by bites Jojo who with his tongue down to the belly, leaving a trail of transparent and glossy saliva up to that hint of swelling where gently placed his lips as if he would give to their child who was there asleep waiting to be born, then he went down again until his real goal: her sweet pussy that quivering waiting to be licked and kissed her passionately , Put his tongue between the folds of the vulva and rapidly stimulated her clit with only the tip while with two fingers penetrated rhythmically with his ears of the beloved sighs of pleasure and her hand stroked the hair of the noble "Please continue" she pleaded,Jojo with his lips was sucking the small and sensitive erectile organ and licked the humors that came from the vaginal cavity slightly acid flavor, breaking away from those areas only after they have been soaked in saliva and before she could reach an orgasm"Why did you stop? JoJo're just one ..." "asshole? You know," mocking began to rub his penis against her clit right, Dio bit her lip to keep from embarrassing emit squeals "Put it in, let me feel this big, fat cock hard and break me my pussy "" you really want to? " "Damn, you! Let me your !" Jonathan took his foul and threw it in Dio's slot"You're very warm and enveloping, it will be a pleasure to fuck you" "Jojo Jojo ..." she could not say anything that has a meaning, it was taken by the hips and hoisted on the knees of the mighty Jonathan finding herself face to face again as the always accurate thrusts made her large breasts bobbing up and down because of the rapid pace "Jonathan, I ..." "sssshhhh !" covered her mouth, amber-eyed woman with a kiss that she returned in full ecstasy and had a series of multiple orgasms"Dio, you are mine and no one else, you understand?" "Jonathan, oh ! ... I want to be the one to give birth to your children, they have to come out of me, promise me" "I promise you, you're my woman" came shortly after she felt a strong heat raised to ' uterus "love you" "I love you too " continued to have sex for a while 'and then let go in each other's arms on the pillow in the blonde's room in silence with only the sound of their breathing while out dawn.


End file.
